The present invention relates to testing devices for construction materials, and more specifically to a device for consistently testing gypsum wallboard construction panels for their performance when scored and fractured along the score line.
It is customary among construction workers that when installing wallboard panels, the panels can be easily trimmed to size by scoring the paper facing with a utility knife, then impacting the panel by hand pressure along the score line to cause the panel to fracture. Such a procedure is sometime referred to as “scoring and popping” or “scoring and breaking” the panel. If performed properly, the panel will neatly and completely fracture along the score line. An improperly scored and popped panel requires additional labor to create a true, flat popped edge. In addition, the conventional rasping procedure used to correct the popped edge creates unwanted dust in the workplace. Also, it has been found that different types of wallboard panels, and panels manufactured by different source companies, often have different scoring and popping characteristics. It is desirable for practitioners, as well as wallboard manufacturers to be able to evaluate competitive construction panels for their scoring and popping performance.
Thus, there is a need for a device that is constructed and arranged to compare manufactured wallboard products across brand lines as to their performance relating to scoring and breaking.